


牙疼怎么治18？

by wuxingkongshan



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuxingkongshan/pseuds/wuxingkongshan
Relationships: 何尚 - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	牙疼怎么治18？

尚九熙被何九华突如其来的动作弄的有些蒙，他甚至有些迟疑了，不知道是该反抗还是任由着事情朝着一发不可收拾的局面发展。何九华松开了尚九熙，仿佛有些恋恋不舍的从尚九熙的唇离开。

何九华微微喘着气，双颊微红，眼睛里也不复往日那样清明。尚九熙晃了晃脑袋，想要把刚才那一切当成一场梦，他刚想从何九华的身边绕过去，却被何九华抓住了手腕，又一次把尚九熙抵在了墙边，尚九熙刚想挣扎却没有想到，平时看起来文文弱弱的、毫无攻击力的人醉了以后，力气却大的惊人。

尚九熙有些冷冷的开口道：“何九华，你要干什么？”何九华这时仿佛就是另外一个人，嘴角勾起一抹微笑，低下声音说：“嗯？干你。”

何九华的呼吸洒在了尚九熙的脖颈里，痒痒的。尚九熙有些不习惯的缩了缩脖子，就听见何九华变了一个风格，有些委委屈屈地开口：“熙熙，你是不是不喜欢我了，我每天…每天都在等你啊…”

尚九熙的心里仿佛有一朵绚丽的烟花炸开，他还没有反应过来，面前的人说完话后便开始毫无章法的在尚九熙的脖子上啃咬，时不时吸吮两下，发出羞耻的水声。

人前冷淡的正人君子何九华何医生，难道也喜欢玩儿先上船后补票的戏码？

远处传来汽车发动的声音唤醒了被吻到意乱情迷的尚九熙，尚九熙喘着粗气把何九华给推开了：“有…有人。”何九华靠在墙上，眼睛一刻也没有离开过尚九熙，他不知道在想着什么。

尚九熙想了想自己在进酒吧的时候，看到附近有一家酒店，向着何九华伸出手说：“大华，你…先跟我走。”何九华伸手抓住了尚九熙的衣摆，脚步都不像是喝醉了的人。两人从车库里出来，到了那家酒店的门口。尚九熙在前台处订房的时候，前台的小姐姐就不停地瞥着他的表情，身后的何九华看起来乖巧的样子。

尚九熙带着何九华到了房间的门口。刚打开房间的门，何九华就一口何九华咬住尚九熙的肩膀，尚九熙痛的轻呼，“惩罚你不去找我”何九华看着尚九熙，舔舔嘴角，“痛……”微微冰凉的指尖抚摸着刚刚他自己在尚九熙身上留下的牙印，“大华摸摸，就不痛了哦”，尚九熙听了有些好笑，原来喝了酒的何九华这么可爱啊，

“熙熙，你摸”尚九熙的手被何九华拉着，按在了何九华凸起的帐篷上，尚九熙的脸“噌”的一下红了，

“熙熙，我难受”不等尚九熙做任何反应，何九华就欺身而上，坐在尚九熙的小腹，扒下了两人的裤子，尚九熙看着何九华，没想到他竟弯下腰含住了自己的分身“大华……嗯……”何九华顿了一下，嘴角微微上扬，口齿不清的说着，“舒服吗”

何九华等不来答案，就伸出手指，往尚九熙的嫩穴伸去，“唔……别”尚九熙还是晚了一步，他的下身现在已经是被前后夹击，弄的他全身都酥软了，何九华将自己的手指全部塞入，惹的尚九熙深吸一口气，有句老话怎么说来着，既然拒绝不了那就好好享受吧，尚九熙抱着这个念头，在何九华手指的抽插下找出快感，轻声喘息起来。

空气中充满欢好过后的气味，何九华的额头轻轻地贴在尚九熙布满汗水的额头上，轻声说了一句“可能…喜欢上你对我的好了…”又顿了顿说：“你见到的我都是真实的我，伪装的很好罢了”

尚九熙沉睡着，下身的微微不适感传来，他微微皱了眉，嘴里呢喃着什么……


End file.
